Why so red?
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Ichigo is in the hospital? How did this happen? Read and find out. I dont town.


Me: :D helllooo my dear children!

Ryou: Im an adult!

Ichigo: And I am a mature young lady. *smiles*

Ryou: Yeah right!

Ichigo: Its trueeeee D:

Me: YOUR BOTH ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Ryou: Fineeee…. XoxIloveyouxoX doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew…

…

"ICHIGO YOUR LATE!"

"I KNOW THAT SHIROGANE!"

"Than what are you standing around for? WORK!"

"…hey."

"What?"

"May I have a raise?"

"No…"

Yes, Ichigo was again, late for work. Now she is asking Ryou for a raise. In case none of you have known, this is part of her daily schedule

"But Shirogane!" whined Ichigo, making a little puty face.

"Get to work NOW strawberry!" He glared at her once more before walking upstairs into his room.

"Sheesh, uptight mugh?" mumbled Ichigo.

"Ichigo," said Mint, "Are you having boy troubles?"

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU AND YOUR SNOTTY LITTLE PRINCESS BUTT CARE ANYWAY?" shouted Ichigo turning to Mint.

Mint smirked, "WAH!" Mint had started to fake cry and was rubbing her eyes.

"Ichigo, work extra hours for making her cry." Said Ryou coming downstairs.

"NANI?" shouted Ichigo. She looked at Mint. _'Darn, fake crying, I should of thought of that.'_

"Now you can stay after work for back talk."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when Ichigo fell to the floor.

"And for sleeping-" started Ryou but he was interrupted by Ichigo as she stood up quickly.

"IM UP!"

AFTER WORKING HOURS

Ichigo is walking up the stairs to her bosses room. She sighed and flung the door open. The sight which she saw tuned her red.

Very red.

Ryou had no shirt on, he was wearing very short shorts and had a towel wrapped around his neck. He turned to Ichigo and smirked.

"Why so red? Its not like you haven't seen anything before."

"STOP IT! I AM NOT RED!" shouted Ichigo.

That's when Ryou started walking closer to her.

"You sure? You look like Santa Clause from here." Teased Ryou.

"Sure, why not call me Santa, its better than strawberry."

He smirked, "Strawberry." He walked closer and pinned her against the door, "Is MUCH more suitable for you."

Than there was an awkward silence as Ichigo 'eeped.' That's when Ryou laughed and fell to the ground laughing. Ichigo was fuming and turned her back to him.

"HMPH! JERK!"

That's when two arms slid around her waist from behind pulling her into his chest.

"R-Ryou…"

"Ichigo…"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

They both looked towards the window.

"Hello my kitty cat." Said Kishu as he smirked.

"Kish…?" muttered Ichigo.

Ryou growled, "What do you want ya stupid alien?"

"My kitten of course," he pulled out a sword, "And no one will take her from me." He aimed for Ryou who grabbed Ichigo and ran out the door with her clutching his hand tightly. Kishu smirked, and appeared in front of Ryou. Ryou gasped and stepped back.

"Give her to me, and I will let you live." Said Kishu.

"No way! You aren't taking her away from me!" shouted Ryou.

Kishu growled and separated the two apart causing Ichigo to fall down the stairs. Ryou' s eyes widened.

"ICHIGO!"

Ryou ran down the stairs clutching Ichigo in his hands. He looked into her eyes.

"R-Ryou, my leg… it hurts…" she bit her lip back, refusing to cry.

"Ichigo, I should've protected you… im sorry…" he mumbled.

"Don't be…" she smiled. She had cut her arm in the process of falling down the stairs. Blood trickled down her arm and she passed out.

Ryou stood with her in his arms, and glared at Kishu. He looked over and put Ichigo in a chair.

"You want a fight… you've got one…" muttered Ryou darkly. He grabbed a different chair and swung it at Kishu.( Who didn't dodge it… ;D) Kishu passed out cold on the floor.

Ryou picked up Ichigo, "Im sorry Ichigo…" he ran with her to the car, and drove off to the hospital.

ICHIGO POV

Where am I? Why do I have a head ache? I sat up, I was in a room with white walls. Is it possible? Kishu won? No… I buried my hands into my face, and cried. I was away, away from Ryou. I gasped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. My head shot up and I met blue eyes.

"Ryou!" I shouted, hugging him to death.

"Hey…" he muttered hugging back.

"Ryou, whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I… I couldn't protect you…"

"Ryou, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" he looked at me, "I couldn't protect you and you got hurt! Im sorry…"

Ichigo smiled and leaned in closer, "It doesn't matter…" Ryou' eyelids were half open, they both inched closer to each other, and he held her close.

"Don't let go of me…" whispered Ichigo.

"I wont ever… never…" he placed his lips on hers in a heart warming kiss, her arms went around his neck as he pulled her closer.

Suddenly their door slammed open.

"RYOU! IS SHE AW-… oh… I see you guys were having a moment… Pudding apologizes." Pudding apologized and then the others come in.

"So you were having boy problems…" said mint.

Ichigo blushed and cuddled closer to Ryou. He only held her closer and glared at the others.

They all laughed.

Me: :O :D

Ryou: …

Ichigo: ..ow?


End file.
